Klein Moretti/History
His Original Life A guy named Zhou Mingrui from earth living in the current era. He visited his hometown and brought a thread-bound book titled ‘Quintessential Divination and Arcane Arts of the Qin and Han Dynasty’ at an old bookstore. After experiencing a month of bad luck, he performed a Luck Enhancement Ritual recorded at the beginning of the book, which resulted in him transmigrating in the middle of the night. A ‘qualified keyboard politician, keyboard historian, keyboard economist, keyboard biologist, and keyboard folklorist’, deems himself to be ‘knowing something of everything’ but mocked by a close friend as ‘only knowing a little of everything’. The Original Klein Moretti The original Klein Moretti is a citizen of the Northern Continent’s Loen Kingdom, Awwa County, Tingen city. At the start of the novel, he had just graduated from the Department of History at Khoy University. He died from a mysterious suicide, shooting himself in the temple with a revolver under the crimson moon, after writing ‘Everyone will die, including me.’ in his notebook. The protagonist, Zhou Mingrui, transmigrated from modern China after performing a luck enhancement ritual recorded in an ancient book titled ‘Quintessential Divination and Arcane Arts of the Qin and Han Dynasty’, possessed his body and has since been living as him. Volume 1: Clown As Klein Moretti, he joined the Nighthawks as a civilian staff and shortly after became a Beyonder of the Fool Pathway, because Roselle Gustav mentioned in one of his diary entries his regret over not choosing the Error Pathway, Apprentice Pathway, or Fool Pathway. He discovered that the ritual that resulted in his transmigration led him to a space of gray fog. He found that he could pull certain people onto this space. After his first attempt of pulling Audrey and Alger onto the gray fog, Tarot Club was founded for exchanging items and information. While in the Nighthawks, he encountered many coincidences all in a short span of time. Along the way, he advanced to sequence 8 Clown. Despite getting some idea that these coincidences were unnatural, it was too late for him when Ince Zangwill, the mastermind behind all the coincidences, caused the True Creator's spawn to target Klein. He was ultimately killed along with Dunn Smith by Ince and the True Creator's spawn but mysteriously returned to life. Afterward, he moved to Backlund in a bid to get stronger and further improve his sequence. Volume 2: Faceless After moving to Backlund, he became a detective and changed his identity to Sherlock Moriarty, in order to avoid being found by the Nighthawks. Shortly afterward, he was involved in a conspiracy involving Intis and Ambassador Bakerland, who sent Rosago, a sequence 5 Marionettist, to assassinate him. With the help of Sharron, a sequence 5 Wraith, he managed to defeat Rosago and gain the potion formulas through sequence 5 of the Fool Pathway. Afterward, he successfully achieved part 1 of his revenge plan by killing Lanevus while also stopping the descent of the True Creator through him. However, this alerted the authorities to the presence of some mysterious Tarot master. Klein advanced to sequence 7 Magician not long after. Then he stole the Black Emperor Card of Blasphemy that enabled him to use the Black Emperor's power with the help of the gray fog. He then spends some time acting as a magician before advancing to sequence 6 Faceless near the end of the volume. By this point, he is involved in another plot of the True Creator, Ince Zangwill, the Primordial Demoness, and the royal family. He barely managed to escape with the help of the Angel of Secret, enabling him to successfully flee to the sea and change his identity once again. Volume 3: Traveler After escaping Backlund, Klein traveled to Sonia Sea to seek mermaids for his sequence 5 advancement ritual. Also, in order to digest the Faceless potion, he was traveling with his new identity; Gehrman Sparrow, a crazy adventurer, a pirate bounty hunter. He first stopped at Bansy Harbor, where he encountered a local cult that makes the human sacrifice to God of Weather, he managed to kill the person behind the crime and continue his journey. Soon after, Klein arrived at Bayam. In his short presence in the city, he killed the Sea God Kalvetua and took over his believers and reshaped his doctrine. Afterwards, Klein went on a security mission to guard the Die of Probability safely return to Life School of Thought. Later, He was tasked by Amyrius Rieveldt. During the task, Klein was targeted by Mother Tree of Desire. He hired Cattleya and her crew to travel to Sea of Ruins where he eventually found mermaids and promoted to a sequence 5 Marionettist. He then returned to hunt Admiral of Blood Senor. Due to the early attention from the Mother tree of Desire, Klein triggered a battle between Demigods in Bayam. In the end, he killed Senor and returned to Backlund with another new identity. Volume 4: Undying Klein appeared in Backlund with a new Identity, Dwayne Dantès. He acquired this identity in the hope to enter the upper hierarchy of Backlund nobles, and ultimately, steal the Antigonus Family’s Notebook from Church of the Evernight Goddess for sequence 4 formula of the Fool Pathway. However, he got banished to the Foggy Town by 0-17 before his plan could work. During his time in the town, he encountered the historical image summoned by Zaratul, who he thought was long died. Zaratul tricked Klein to open the gate and hoping to kill him. Luckily, Klein learned the formula from Zaratul without falling to the trap. Eventually, he escaped the Foggy Town. Later, Klein joined Azik Eggers to explore the undersea ruins beneath the Berserk Sea, where he learned the truth behind Mr.Eggers' immortality. Meanwhile, Klein confirmed that he is watched by the Evernight Goddess. After spotted a trace of Ince Zangwill, Klein contacted Leonard Mitchell. Together they seek revenge for what Zangwill did back in Tingen City. At last, with the sacrifice of Daly Simone, Klein successfully put a bullet in Ince Zangwill's head and promoted to sequence 4 Bizarro Sorcerer. Volume 5: Red Priest Sequence 4 promotion granted Klein more control over the Gray Forg, and he discovered a shocking secret behind his transmigration. He then returned to Backlund continuing as Dwayne Dantès. Being a demigod allows him to start investigating the truth behind the Great Smog of Backlund. Later he set on a trip to the Southern Continent to avoid Amon. After his return from the trip, Amon's Clones reached to him. With the help of Arianna, Pallez Zoroast and Will Auceptin, Klein managed to clear all Amon's Clones in Backlund. Evernight Goddess soon after tasked Klein with missions. With assistance from Arianna, Klein was able to kill Jonas Kroger and Hervin Rubice. Through them, Klein learned King George III and Adam's plans. He fully digested the sequence 4 potion due to Fors Wall's new novel based on the mystery he left during the wartime. Then he promoted to sequence 3 in Berserker Sea became an Scholar of Yore. Later he found out that the Palace above the Gray Fog is actually the Castle of Origin. Klein allied with Bernadette Gustav and Trissy to stop King George III's advancement ritual. With Evernight Goddess, Lord of Storms and Primordial Demoness Cheek, as well as plenty Angels on Klein's side, King George III eventually failed to promote to sequence 0. Klein escaped the battlefield and back to Backlund, but little did he knew, Amon has already been waiting for him in his hideout. Volume 6: Light Pursuer He was pulled into the Forsaken Land of the Gods by Amon. Their Amon told Klein the name of the place they were in Chernobyl Klein then realized he was on earth. Category:Klein Moretti Category:History